


Tornado Tune

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John and Sherlock ignore storm warnings.





	Tornado Tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sherlock in Oz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344242) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> It's said the weather is the weather wherever you go. Not necessarily. A tornado is NOT a polite English rain shower.
> 
> ** Sung to the tune of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow".

Somewhere there's a tornado, touching down  
Near a mo-tel in Kansas on the outskirts of town.

Broadcast warnings are flashing, sirens blare  
And just wouldn't you know it, Sherlock and John are there.

 

They're hotly snogging on the bed quite unaware that they should run for cov-er,  
Wizard of Oz is on TV, John needs the loo, oh dear oh me, he's left his lov-er.

 

Soon the windows are breaking, wild winds smash,  
Devastation's upon them, Sherlock falls with a crash.

What happens next? You'll have to read "Sherlock in Oz" and you'll...find...out...indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb as a tribute to the brilliant ChrisCalledMeSweetie's latest  
> multi-chapter work, "Sherlock in Oz". If you haven't already checked it out, follow the yellow brick road and ride the tornado. It's going to be a "Wiz" Bang of a good read.


End file.
